stay?
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: I can't live with this anymore. Its 7:00 @ night for God's sake! I am going... tonight! BPOV oneshot Great if you like, sorry if you don't! Enjoy! should I continue?


Alrighty then. This is a short oneshot that I had made. I hope that you like! I don't care if you rxr. I am just happy that you have taken this little story of mine into consideration. I know it doesn't really goes with the story. Just bare with me when it comes to the parents. Thank you!!!!!! =D

____

Title: HELP!

"Get out!" my father yells as he bangs on my bedroom door.

I just sit there as he bangs, and bangs, and bangs again. I'm happy that I decided to put that lock on it 3 months ago. I sit on my bed and simply cry quietly. Because that's what he wants. He wants me to cry tears of sorrow. I will not give him that victory... out loud.

Ever since my mother left, he has gotten into drinking for the first time. He's liked it so much, that he get soiled almost every night and then takes his anger out on me. Tonight I just take a different approach. It's 7:00 night for God's sake. I am so tired of this happening every damn night!

I'm gonna escape. And I am not coming back.

"Get your sorry ass out of here NOW!" he yells as I feel the vibrations from the door as he hits it with his strong arms. I sit in fetal position against my wall on my small twin-size bed, just crying more and more.

"Screw you, you vicious bastard!" I scream as I try to cover up my crying with the screaming in my voice.

"Excuse me?" he asks in the dangerous voice that signals that you have signaled a trigger in his psychopathic head of his.

"You heard me! I can't stand this anymore!" I finally say as I show my crying though my voice.

I hear nothing but my quiet sobs coming form inside of me. No bangs, no harsh remarks, no... nothing. Instead I hear footsteps from loud to soft in a matter of seconds.

"I can't live through this anymore. I really have to get out of here." I whisper to myself as I quietly get up from my bed. I change into something warm, and look for my most comfortable shoes to runaway in. I finally find my vans and put them on slowly. Once I get done I sit and send a help note on facebook. I then wait; wait until at least  
midnight until I start to make my move.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I slowly open my door and see darkness as I walk into my hallway. Good thing that this is a one story house. I don't think that I cold escape w/ something to eat if that were to be true. I get in the kitchen, and get Ritz, grapes, cheese, and a water bottle. I put all of the food inside of a paper sack and head for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" someone solemnly asks me spontaneously in a soft voice behind me. I don't turn around, all I do is keep walking slowly. "I said, where do you think you are going?" he said in a slightly higher voice.

"...away from here." I say cleverly as I give a small smile that satisfies my nurves and is small enough that he can't see.

"I don't think so, little missy. You're staying right here." he says as I feel him walk up closing the distance from me.

I have yet to see him in days. He has sounded different but I could never understand why. My father would never do things like this to me. Nor would my mother leave him. She has had many chances to do so before. But it's not possible. I have a feeling that this isn't my father. I have a feeling that this is a different person. And he wants me. But the only way to be sure is to turn around and see what s true and what isn't.

I slowly turn my gaze and meet his fiery red eyes meet my gaze. He doesn't look a day over 25. Black medium length hair, and a firm jaw. I see that he looks from my eyes to my chest.

Yup, not my father.

But then were are my parents?! What the hell is going on here? Wait a minute...

"Bye!" I say as I slip out the door and start to run for my life. But out of nowhere I feel a grasp of my wrist. I gasp as I feel suddenly get pulled back into the house. Thinking quickly, I aim for his crotch with my foot. But before I could hit my target, he grabs my foot and pulls me back even faster. NO!" I yell as I use my other foot to kick him in the face. And with that, he dropped me, and that gave me a chance to move away. But before I do, I step on my damn target, and make a run for it!

Maybe 30 seconds pass and I hear a voice right behind me.

"Get back here, my sweet!" I hear him yell as I hear his voice come closer.

I look back and see that he runs after me. I scream and try to run faster. I quickly start to loose my breath as I try to run faster. I hear an evil laugh as I feel him get closer.

"No!!!" I scream as I find a sudden sprint from the butterflies in my stomach.

"Please come back. All I want is you!" he says as I hear his voice trail off, That must mean that I'm loosing him. I then start to slow. But not that much. Just enough to look back. I see that he stopped. But that sure as hell didn't stop me. I keep on going and going!

I eventually end up by a church and find a small spot under a HUGE gray tarp. I look for my phone, ( I hope that I have it) and I do.

"Thank God." I whisper trying to keep quiet.

I look the time. 1:07 in the freaking morning. Great! I start to cry as I remember that the stalker is my adopted father!

AHH! NO! this can't be happening! I sit there in despair and think of what to do.

"Okay, I don't live with my family, but I live in the same house and I know the same people. What the hell is going on here. Wonder if I'm dating... anybody. that's something to definitely look into soon." I say jokingly to myself. "Well, I'll just sleep here tonight and call Alice in the morning..." I trail off as I doze at the same pase.

THE NEXT MORNING

8:30 A.M.

"Hello?" someone asks on the other line.

"Oh, thank God, Alice! I..."

"Ugh... Bella, I have to call you back, okay? I promise I will get back to you as soon s I can. Bye." she hangs up.

"But I..." (Dial tone) "Ugh! What the hell could she be doing at this time in the morning? Gee, I wonder..." I trail off as I call another number. But they don't answer. I try another... voicemail. Another and their number is incorrect. Eventually I go though all of my girlfriends, and none of them can even pick up the phone. So I try my closest guy friends. But... NOTHING! What the hell...

"Fine!" I say to my friend Nick's voicemail! "You suck!" I finish off as I flip my phone shut hard. "That was my last friend. "There isn't one person that I haven't tried on here." I say as I flip though the friends list once again. But the truth is... there is ONE person that I had refused to call unless of emergencies. "I guess... this is kind of a small emergency, It couldn't hurt." I finish as I press 'call'.

It rings 2 or 3 times until...

"Hello?" I hear a tired male's voice.

"Hello." I say in a quiet and scared voice.

"Bella?!" he asks in a shocked tone. "What's up? Are you okay? Why are you calling me so early in the morning?" he asks in a kind of worried tone now.

Good old Edward, always making me feel like I am he most important person.

"Really, I'm fine. I just... do you know anyone who can take in a visitor for a while? My... legal guardian is... not being very nice to me and I need a place to crash." I say as I try to stay content.

"Is he... hurting you again?" he asks.

This is why I didn't want to call. He always gets worked p about this... this guardian of mine. I'm sure he's just being a very good friend.

"Really it's no big deal..."

"What did he do?" he asks suddenly.

"I... I really can't..." I try to spit out but can't.

"I'll be right there." he says as he asks for the location that I'm at. We then hang up, and I wait.

_

He gets there in a Volvo, and locks eyes with me. He then shuts off the engine and gets out.

"Why are you here?" he asks referring to the outside space as he comes up to me.

"Why do you think? I can't even be in the same neighborhood with that crazed, alcoholic lunatic freak on my tail. He's probably filing a 'Missing Person's' report on me right now. You know how much he cares about me." I end my statement with sarcasm.

I look down at my dirty and scratched up clothes in disappointment. I check to see if I have food left. But all I have is a tad bit of water in my bottle. I suddenly feel a chill run up my spine like someone is watching my every move.

"I feel someone watching me. Their eyes are almost burning my flesh." I say in a scared tone.

"Come on," he says as he gives me a half hug and pulls me close to him. I realized how truly cold it was outside when I felt his warmth. I guess that my body became numb. I started to gradually sink to the ground in coldness. "What's wrong?" he asks as I assume that he notices that I am sinking.

"So... c-cold." I shiver silently.

"Come on, I'm gonna get you in warmth in the car. Just a few steps..." he trails off as he eventually helps me in the vehicle.

He gets me in and buckles me up. We start going after he does the same on his side. Some minutes, I have no idea how much, we end up at an apartment complex.

"Since when do you live in an apartment?" I ask in curiosity with a grin on my face.

"Since I moved out and in with..."

"Let me guess. Jasper?" I ask finishing his sentence.

"Come on in." he says as we walk into the building, "It might be a little messy, but nothing too drastic." he says as he opens the door. I look inside and the place couldn't be cleaner. "Well, he must have cleaned up a bit while I was gone... where is he anyway?" he asks as he opens, I assume, his roommates bedroom door... but then quickly closes it after peeking in. "I recommend that you DON'T go in there." he says as he motions me to come in and sit.

"Do I want to know?" I ask as I plop in their love seat.

"Not really." he says as Jaspers door opens suddenly. I turn to great him, but... it wasn't him. It was Alice! I give a small smirk in shock as she notices me.

"I know it looks bad... but I swear! Nothing happened!" she says as she slips out the door.

"O-kay." I say as I get comfy. "I guess now I know why she couldn't talk when I called her earlier." I say as I laugh. "But How can you blame someone who is in love? I'm one to talk..." I trail off as I look at their well furnished apartment.

I suddenly start to cry out of nowhere.

"What's wrong?" Edward suddenly asks in concern.

"Just overwhelming." I say as I slip off my shoes to sit in fetal position on the couch, burring my feet under Edward's warmness.

"What do you mean?"

"It's real bad when your friends treat you with more love than your parents do. Really it's nothing. I am just really tired. I was sleeping under that tarp that I was standing next to. And for the past two months I have gotten barely any sleep at night. I would stay up so I could keep watch over myself. Then I would just drift off." I say as I lay my head back and look at the sealing.

"I'm sorry that you have to go though this." he says as I suddenly feel him grasp a hand. I really am..." he takes a pause. I then turn to see that my jacket is half off my shoulders. He stares at my bruises that I had gotten in the past. "What are these?" he asks in a solemn tone trying to keep down his temper.

"Their nothing, really...."

"Did he do these to you?" his tone gets a little bigger.

" Please don't get worked up. I told you that there nothing. I am avery clumsy person. I don't even remember getting these." I say trying to cover up being physically abused before.

Without warning, he grabs my face, pulls me from my comfortable position and get face to face with him. I hate is when he does this too. He always finds the truth. I guess thats why he knows when to do it, and thats when I know to practice up on my acting skills.

"Did he do these to you, Bella?"

I couldn't lie. Not to him and his sharp topaz eyes. I couldn't hide it. I knew I couldn't. But I tried.

"...no?" I say as if I was a little girl that just took a cookie without asking.

And before I knew it, I was starting to cry another tear in my eye. I'm guessing that, that was enough to trigger the correct answer. He pulled me in close. I felt the warmness of his body against my cold one. It felt so good to feel loved at last! He inhaled in deeply and I just listened to his heartbeat. It was like the perfect lullaby, because I fell asleep in his arms.

E&BE&BE&BE&BE&B

"What the hell?" I yell as I sit up in... a bed? "Where am I?!" I scream.

"What?" Edward barges in suddenly with more worry.

"Why..." I can't speak... which is a first.

"What..."

"I thought.... I didn't expect... Wha the... Why am I in here? Is this your room?" I say confused.

"Well you didn't expect me to make you sleep on the couch did you? I had to put you somewhere. And I felt better if you didn't sleep in Jaspers bed. I have no clue what he does." he says with a smile as he sits on the bed making it sink.

"Oh, oka... ha... ha...CHOO!" I sneeze out of nowhere making my hair cover my face.

"You okay?" he asks with a small laugh and that smile that I haven't seen in a while.

"Never better." I say as I sniff. "But I think I caught a small cold." I say making my fingers form a small size.

"Why don't I leave you to get more sleep," he says getting up. But I suddenly grasp the nearest hand. I don't want him to go just yet. Is he crazy?

"Wait..." I say.

He looks at me with an unexplainable look.

"What's up?" he asks looking away from my eyes.

"... stay?" I ask in almost a whisper.

And again, he smiles at me, that VERY familiar smile that I always know that is his.

"Move over..." He motions me to scoot over and when I do he lays back in a comfy position.

Without thinking, I wrap my arms around his torso and basically cuddle in his arms. I lay my head down on him like he's my personal pillow and I drift as I finally feel safe in his arms.

I feel his arms around me as they tighten in secureness. I know he wanted this as badly as I still do. 'You are my one and only' I think to myself as I close my eyes.

"Love you too." he says as he pulls my chin up to his and kisses me. Right then and there he kisses me and I feel a sudden warmness in by body like I really don't want it to ever end. God, I hope he feels the same way.

But sadly... it a no. He parts from what feels like an eternity of happiness.

"You need rest, my Bella." he says as he lays my head on his chest and he lays his head on mine. I sit in random wonder as I try to think.

Suddenly I hear his soft musical voice humming my lullaby once again making me fall under his sleep spell forevermore... or at least as long as I can sleep.

I know that it was short, but this was a dream that I had but I was Bella and the guy that I really really really like was Edward. I just thought that it would be a cute oneshot.


End file.
